


The Criminal

by CEGriffin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Bank Robbery, Bellarke, F/M, hospital heist, rebel Bellamy, rebel clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CEGriffin/pseuds/CEGriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke was volunteering at a hospital when masked men stormed in. She was forced to save a injured criminals life but she was not forced to follow them. Soon she'll realise what she's gotten herself into. </p><p>this story is told through a series of flashbacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two years today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke was volunteering at a hospital when the masked men stormed in.   
> She was forced to save an injured criminal's life but she was not forced to follow them.   
> Soon she'll realise what she got herself into but will she regret it?
> 
> This story is told through a series of flashbacks and different POVs.

Two years today Abby’s now 19 year-old daughter Clarke disappeared. She missed her everyday but today it was more painful, they had never found a body but Abby was realistic, Clarke had to be dead. No one could run for that long.

 

***

_Clarke had been working in the hospital that night as she always had done. When suddenly 3 masked armed gun men stormed through the door and yelled,_

_“EVERYONE DOWN!”_

_Clarke dropped like a rock and so did everyone else. The whole staff now inhabited the floor while the three men searched the desks and the people with their eyes,_

_“All clear,” the tallest yelled towards the open doors. And then in walked another masked man carrying a girl. She was also masked but Clarke could tell she was female by the way the man held her and by her petite round face._

_Clarke’s eyes dropped to the floor when she heard a drip. There was blood on the floor, already making a puddle._

_She instinctually but slowly rose from the ground. All the criminal’s eyes snap immediately to look at her._

_“Get back down” the tallest barked at her, pointing the gun straight in her face. But Clarke could see his hands shaking he was scared. Clarke’s hands shot up above her head but she kept her eyes trained on the man holding the girl. She spoke to him when she said,_

_“I’m pretty sure you don’t want me to do that. She’s hurt, I can help.” The man’s face softened under the black cloth of the mask, and he walked over to her._

_“Where can I put her?” There was panic and sheer terror in his voice,_

_“Over here” Clarke ushered them to a bed on the right, open for everyone to see. He lay down the girl with a tenderness that was not romantic love but brotherly love. Then he pushed her leg down straight for Clarke to see the large gun shot wound in the right thigh. And she gasped; this was not her area of expertise. She was not a surgeon or even a doctor yet, it was just her first year as an intern and she could not do it._

_She looked up into the mans eyes to tell him but she could see that he was not going to let anyone else take care of his sister. So Clarke would have to do this and she would have to do it right or else they would all suffer._

***

Last year Abby had visited the hospital where it had all happened and so it seemed fitting to go there again. As she walked through the entrance her eyes drifted to the CCTV camera in the right corner and she remembered the footage of her daughter struggling to save the young girl’s life. He shouldn’t have made Clarke do that. Abby felt the tears well up in her eyes and the anger for the criminal that had taken her daughter from her. If only she had been there, if only Clarke hadn’t.

Abby walked to the empty bed on the right and remembered how her daughter had been so brave, she’d done all she could for the girl, all she’d known to do.

 

Then Abby drifted over to the reception where that man, that criminal the infamous Bellamy Blake had threatened Clarke. He’d pushed her up against the desk with his arm under her chin and had spoken to quietly for anyone to hear. But Clarke hadn’t been scared, she thought of how Clarke had spit back at him, she’d yelled at him. Abby smiled, Clarke would never ever back down, she was too good, too principled. That was until the robbers took her.

Then she left, retracing the steps of her daughter, out the hospital doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was prompted by another fanfic and also a youtube video- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mfE0CrlOHhM. So i wanted to explore the idea of Clarke joining up with Criminals, it sounded like a fun idea. Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. One year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Clarke left with them out of choice, she didn’t want to let the girl die and she was her only hope. She’d done the best that could do at the hospital but the girl was not yet out of the woods."
> 
> or/ and the one where we meet Wells

_Clarke left with them out of choice, she didn’t want to let the girl die and she was her only hope. She’d done the best that could do at the hospital but the girl was not yet out of the woods._

_She could get an infection; though everything had been sterile Clarke didn’t know what had happened before the hospital._

_She could need stitches again and the man that had threatened her didn’t see the danger there so he wouldn’t keep her in the hospital. Yes, all Clarke could do was follow them out the door and into the Black van._

_Once the van started Clarke checked the girl’s stitches once more and then sat back and thought about what she was actually doing._

_The man had scared her at first but then he acted like a total idiot and threatened the one person who was actually trying to save his sister so Clarke was more annoyed at him then scared of him._

_Though she would never admit it but the man, the girl and the whole group intrigued her. They seemed normal, kind and caring people who wanted to save their friend or family but yet had come in with guns. Clarke wanted to understand them and although she knew it might cost her her life she wanted to find out. The pull she felt to be with them was strange but exciting and Clarke hadn’t felt excited in a while. So she went with them, on a whim, that she would soon probably regret._

 

***

Wells missed Clarke with each passing day. It had been one year and his life had falling apart without Clarke. He just wanted her to be alive. For there to be a knock on his door for him to open it and find her there smiling at him or for the phone call from Abby or just anything that meant Clarke back.

The police had not been able to follow the black van that had taken his Clarke away and they had no new leads on them, well not since the last robber. The despair Wells felt with every second was crushing him.

His phone rang and made him jump. After a moment of staring at it Wells sprang up from his bed and grabbed it. He answered it without looking at the number,

“Hello?” he said breathlessly,

“Wells, there’s been another robbery and they think Clarke was involved again,” Abby griffin spoke softly on the line,

“What? No. What happened?” Wells couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Clarke was not a criminal she was a medic. She saved rather than harmed.

When he was first told about who the criminals were Wells was sure Clarke was dead. They were robbers, bank robbers who supposedly gave the money to the poor or the needy, but they were still criminals and they had taken his Clarke away. The criminals had never killed in a heist but they had put a man in critical condition for a month.

“A man was shot Well’s” Abby whispered, Wells couldn’t breathe couldn’t think. “they think Clarke did it,” Wells did not reply, “Wells? Are you ok?” Wells dropped the phone, it smashed to pieces upon impact with the floor.

 

In the first month after her disappearance Wells had learnt everything there was to know about them, he had researched them on the internet and had even stolen his father’s keys to the cabinet that held the file on them. His father, the chief of police, was not happy about that but Wells had memorised everything by then so there was nothing his father could do.

But when the robberies started again, Wells was given hope. Another female had joined the group. She had acted like all the rest of them but just before she left the first crime scene a blonde whisp of hair was seen peeping out of the mask. That, matched with her eye colour made the police suspect Clarke was now an addition to the team but Wells knew there must be another reason she was there.

And he would find it out and clear her name, if it was the last thing he’d do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I included Wells in this because i wanted another POV. and don't worry the next chapter goes into more about Clarke's time with the criminals.


	3. A week to a month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter moves through Clarke's first week being held prisoner and then jumps to a month, when she trys to escape.

 

_When the van started to slow Clarke started to panic. She’d forgotten where she was, she’d let her mind drift away and now she was remembering. She was with criminals, she was there by choice and she was there to save a girl._

_The van stopped and the front door opened and slammed shut. Clarke could hear the driver, the man, come round to the back and open the doors. The bright fluorescent light that was behind him blinded her. The other three masked men, who had been completely silent during the drive, got out and lifted the girl out of the van._

_“Out you get princess, “ the man said, Clarke got up slowly and walked to the back. She stood there still in the van and stared the man down._

_“ I am not a princess, my name is Clarke.” The man chuckled and said,_

_“Are you sure about that? You seem like a princess to me,” Clarke only stared at him in response. “ I could lay down my jacket over the puddle for you if you want you highness,” Clarke harrumphed in return and stepped out of the van. Splashing mud and water all over him._

_Two people were running out of a brown warehouse towards them._

_“What happened? Is Octavia ok?” A gruff female voice said._

_“ Shut up” the man yelled back, he was still trying to keep their names a secret._

_The two runners came up short when they passed the three carrying Octavia and then they spotted Clarke, one quickly ran back inside but the other stepped towards Clarke,_

_“shit, what is she doing here? We’re not wearing our masks, you could have warned us.” The girl spoke, this time quietly to the man. Clarke recognised her she was Raven Reyes. The ex girlfriend of Clarke’s ex boyfriend. Well this was awkward Clarke thought and then she actually laughed._

_They both turned to look at her._

_“What? I can’t laugh at your weak attempts to hide you identities? Seriously?” Clarke giggled, something she rarely did. She must be in shock, the others seemed to be shocked at her too, they didn’t reply.  “I know you, Raven right?” Clarke nodded towards the girl._

_The brown haired girl nodded and the man’s face was another sight for Clarke, his utter bewilderment gave her the giggles again._

_“What’s so funny?” He asked. Clarke waved her hand in front of her,_

_“Oh nothing, I think I’m just in shock” she smiled._

_“Just a bit” He replied. “Come on then, you’re here to help Octavia not laugh at us.” He knew Clarke knew O’s name so he didn’t try to hide it anymore._

_“Ok,” Clarke’s laughing fits died down as she walked to the warehouse._

_Inside it was rather cosy. There was a small fire in the centre with benches all around it. Clarke could see corriders leading in all directions, probably to bedrooms and bathrooms. There was no one else to be seen after Raven disappeared down on of the corridors._

_“Quite a place you got here,” she said to the man as he lead her down a dark corridor on the left._

_“I guess you could say that,” He replied softly and with a smile but he quickly said, “It’s a maze though, so don’t try to escape or you’ll get lost,”_

_“Don’t worry I wasn’t planning on doing so,” Clarke reply was quiet and as the man looked at her he could see that she was fascinated with this place, it made him smile._

_They continued down twisting corridors in silence for a few minutes until Clarke spoke, “you know you’re going to have to tell me your name at some point. What if I need to call you when your sister’s worse? I need to be able to distinguish between you all as well, so you might as well take off your masks and introduce yourselves.”_

_“Not going to happen princess,” He replied and stopped abruptly. He turned to a door on the right with strong thick bars over the window, a prison. “Your placase waits you princess,” the man spoke as he unlocked the door._

_“Seriously?” Clarkes asks in surprise, and when she didn’t move the man grabbed her arm and pulled her in to the room._

_“Yes.” He said and stepped out of the room, shut the door and locked it. “ I’ll call you soon to come check Octavia.” He yelled through the door and the walked away._

_Clarke heard his footsteps retreat and she sank to the floor tired from the day’s events._

_She slept on the only piece of furniture in the room, an old mattress, but was woken up shortly by another masked man and dragged to a make shift hospital room where the girl was. This new masked man was smaller than the others one she’d seen and she didn’t recognise his posture from the hospital so the group must have been bigger than the 7 she’d already seen._

_There was only one other man in the room when she got to it. He was also new to Clarke. These were to be the only three people Clarke would see for a week._

_She checked the girl’s stitches, temperature and heart rate. So far the girl was fine._

_After she told this to the guard in the room, Clarke was taken back to her room, and given food and water._

_This was the routine of life for Clarke for a week until the girl had recovered enough to walk._

_Clarke soon realised that she was no longer useful and she knew she was either going to be killed, escape or die trying to escape._

~~

 

1 month after going with them Clarke finally meet them all. After her attempted escape the man that had called her princess had dragged her back into the centre room with the fire, her hands and legs had been tied together but she wasn’t hurt. She’d listened closely to the argument that ensued.

The girl she’d saved, Octavia, was pleading with her brother to let Clarke live, her argument; “We need a medic, Bell. She is one and who knows we might all become friends! She only tried to escape because she thought she was going to be killed.”

She was completely right, Clarke had been fearing for her life for a while now, since Octavia had started to walk again. So when Clarke realised Octavia could walk completely unaided  she'd tried to escape. But she had failed miserably.  

The man, Bell he had called, gave in after Raven joined Octavia and then he came over to Clarke where she was smirking at him. He lifted her roughly onto a chair.

“Clarke,” he said, “I’m going to untie you, and if you run I will shoot you. Do you understand?” Clarke nodded solemnly. She’d had arguments with this man and she wanted to know his name, Bell was defiantly not his name. She wanted to meet these criminals and understand them, maybe even join them. They were not killers just crocks.

He untied her and waited for her to move, she didn’t. He remained cautious until Clarke broke the silence,

“I’m not going to run Bell.” He was taken a back at the name, “Is that you name?” She asked curiously. There was a beat in which the man decided that this girl was not going to run again.

“No” he replied taking off his mask for the first time ever, “It’s Bellamy. Bellamy Blake.” He reached out his hand and Clarke shook it, feeling pleased with herself She also couldn’t help but stare at his black mop of hair and at the freckles that dotted his face,

“Nice to finally meet you Bellamy,” she smiled at him and Bellamy was suddenly struck by the beauty of the blonde-headed, strong-willed girl in front of him. He smiled tentatively back.

 

Another beat passed.

 

A cough sounded from the right and Bellamy had to break the staring contest with Clarke to glare at the tallest man. Clarke remembered his height from the hospital.

 

Clarke was eventually introduced to everyone that night. There were 12 in total. Jasper was the tallest one, the one who had coughed. Monty and Miller were the other 2 who had been at the hospital. There was Raven, who Clarke knew and Maya who was the other girl who had run out to greet them in the beginning. Wick, the shorter one she’s known for a week, was introduced as the ‘engineer’ and Clarke was pleased to see the way Raven was wrapped around him, she had left Finn, Finn had paid for what he did. This made Clarke very smug until Finn himself turned up with his long brown hair and brown eyes that pierced Clarke.

Clarke decided, though she had yet to forgive him she was glad to see another friendly face but she still ignored him all the same. Harper, Murphy, Lincoln (the guard in Octavia’s medical room) and Octavia were the final members of the group and Bellamy was their leader. Finn had disappeared straight after the introductions.

 

Clarke learnt what she’d already guessed, they were not killers, they were robbers. They would rob banks and people who had unfairly or unjustly taken money from people and then they would return the money to the poor, ill or homeless. They reminded Clarke of Robin Hood. Without any further explanation Clarke declared she would join the team and this resulted in a makeshift party were Clarke also learnt about ‘who was with who’. Lincoln and Octavia, Wick and Raven, Harper and Miller, and Maya and Jasper. These people quickly becoming Clarke’s friends and she was glad to not have succeeded in escaping. She was now their medic and was fully committed to their cause.

 

By the end of the evening Clarke was contentedly sitting by the fire when Bellamy approached her and sat down next to her.

“Hey princess, “ Clarke raised her eyebrows at him but smiled anyway. “I think we off to a rough start.”

Clarke let out a laugh,

“Really? I thought we were the best of friends.” She teased.

She was not in the mood for a fight and so she continued serious this time, “Yeah we did, but now that I’m not a prisoner I think we’ll get on much better.”

Bellamy chuckled and replied,

“Yeah I think we will. ” Clarke turned to look at him with a strange expression on her face,

“I can’t believe I’m now part of a team of criminals and to me the strangest part is that I am sitting here with you having a civilised conversation!” Bellamy smiled back at her,

“A strange day” He whispered to her,

“A strange month,” She whispered back. She leant into him and he instinctually wrapped his arm behind her back and let her head rest on his shoulder. Clarke fell asleep quickly comforted by the embrace of Bellamy Blake.

 

~~~

 

Wells had been searching for Clarke for about a month when the first robbery happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it not exactly plausible that Clarke went with them but ah who cares? It's a story!


	4. One month and 5 days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's first robbery

Wells was staring up at his ceiling. He’d been lying on his bed for hours trying to sleep but it never came. It never did. Sleeping pills and exhaustion were the only things that made sleep come they forced it upon him.

1 month and 5 days.

1 month and 5 days.

1 month and 5 days.

Wells repeated in his head.

1 month and 5 days since Clarke was taken. 1 month and 5 days since he’d seen her. 1 month and 5 days of nothing, no signs, no hope, just nothing. Wells wanted to search for Clarke but he had no idea where to look, where to start. They had nothing, absolutely nothing.

His heart started to tear; he could feel himself start to crumple.

Wells rolled over groaning but was startled by a shrill sound. It took only one second for Wells to figure out what it was. He jumped up and ripped his phone from the charger, answering it without any time to see who it was. Anyone who called at this time had to be calling about Clarke.

 

He was right; it had been Abby Griffin, her mother. He’d grown to know her very well in the last month; their grief had brought them together.

The police had called her just minutes ago and asked for her to come to the station for an update on Clarke’s case. Automatically Abby had called Wells to come in too.

He’d driven like a mad man to meet her but inside he was scared, terrified of what he might be about to hear.

 

Standing outside the doors he paused to breath, this was his last moment of the nothing. It was torture but there may be more torture to come.

 

He and Abby were ushered into a room away from the central lobby. The officer in charge of Clarke’s case sat down solemnly across from them with a file. It was Clarke’s file but it was larger than when Wells had last seen it. Hope sprang up in Wells.

“Mrs Griffin,” officer Kane paused and looked to the boy. “Wells,” he stopped to take a shaky breath and then spoke without faltering, “There was a robbery this afternoon at the Ark bank. We think that this was done by the same gang that perpetrated the hospital heist.” He paused leaving them both on the edge of their seats. “And we think Clarke was with them. We think Clarke took part in the robbery. She had a gun and she was part of their team.”

Wells’ heart stopped.

 

~~~

 

Clarke had wanted to get stuck in straight away. She wanted to do her bit. So on her fifth day as part of the team, she went with them on her first robbery.

 

Raven, Wick, Harper, Monty and Jasper had scouted the bank a week before, when Clarke was still their sort of prisoner, in separate groups to prepare so Clarke had to be briefed later than everyone else. She was to take Harper’s place on the team, acting as back up for Wick, Raven and Monty who had some sort of engineering mechanicy computer thing (Clarke had not understood this part of the briefing at all) to do to get all the money they wanted since they couldn’t get it all from one of the front desks. Harper had a nasty cold and Clarke as the new medic had deemed her unfit to commit a criminal act. Everyone had a role to do, so Octavia had come to the conclusion that Clarke should go. It had taken quite a bit to convince Bellamy.

On the way to the Ark Bank Bellamy glared at Clarke in the back of a black van and Clarke smirked as she remembered how they had all ganged up on him to let her go.

 

~~~

_“No.” Bellamy refused to budge for the thousandth time._

_“Bellamy you’re being completely unreasonable and irrational!” Octavia spat at him while Clarke and the others sat quietly on the side. “Harper can’t go and if you’re not going to let me go, even though my leg is absolutely fine then Clarke has to take her place. You don’t want to leave the team one man down, and I know it will hurt your pride to admit you are wrong but just for once listen to me.” Bellamy glared at her, clearly seeing the logic in her argument but too proud to let his little sister beat him in front of everyone._

_Raven joined in with Octavia, “Bellamy listen to O, she’s right. I know you have your reservations but Clarke has to go.”_

_“She can’t! She’s only been actually part of our team for 3 days! She’s never used a gun, She hasn’t been briefed and for all we know she could be lying to us.”_

_“Plus it could be dangerous, Clarke could get hur.t” Finn chimed in with Bellamy, shocked that he was actually agreeing with Bellamy but worried about Clarke too much to care._

_“Shut up Finn” Raven and Clarke both said together while shooting daggers at him, Finn stepped back in surrender._

_Clarke scoffed at Bellamy and finally joined the argument, “You’re being absolutely ridiculous Bellamy. You can teach me to use a gun today and tomorrow, and I can be briefed today. As for me lying to you, I’m not. I would never. I am fully committed to this and I’m not going to betray you, if I do then it’ll be one gun versus like 4. I am going with you.” Clarke finished by walking right up to Bellamy and staring him down with so much conviction that he didn’t have a response._

_Jasper broke the silence with a nervous laugh, “right I think it’s settled. Clarke’s going.”_

~~~

They arrived at the Bank perfectly on time. Clarke, Bellamy, Raven, Wick, Monty, Jasper and Murphy were all joking up until they pulled up behind the bank. Finn, Lincoln, Octavia, Maya and the recovering Harper were on their way to another safe house, they rotated between 5 of them after each robbery.

Before they left the van everyone pulled on a mask. Clarke took hers out and stared at it for a minute. She marvelled at what she was about to do, she was actually going to do something worth doing.

“You still want to do this Princess?” Bellamy asked seriously.

“Yes.” Clarke replied firmly and she put the mask over her head.

Bellamy stared at her for a minute amused but mostly amazed at this brave princess in front of him. Who’d have known the princess would end up like this?

“What are you staring at Blake?” Clarke teased through her mask, it was uncomfortable by bearable with a hole for her eyes and mouth.

Bellamy recovered himself, “Nothing, the mask suits you.” He winked at her. Then Bellamy gave the team a quick run over the plan, he reminded them to not use their names and to talk as little as possible. All this was mainly aimed at Clarke who rolled her eyes at Bellamy every time he stressed something to her.

 

The next hour sped straight past as if someone had pressed the fast forward button on Clarke’s life. They jumped out of the van leaving Jasper in the front keeping the van on for a quick getaway. Then it seemed as if they all ran up the steps and into the bank. Clarke felt the adrenaline kick in immediately.

It all went off without a hitch and Clarke barely did anything. They got all the money they thought just and were out without having to threaten anyone’s life. But just before leaving Bellamy had come up behind Clarke to tuck a piece of bright blonde hair back under her mask sending Clarke’s heart racing twice as fast just as it had when he had taught her how to shoot. She’d turned to look at him to see a strange innocence on his face as he looked back at her. They may not get on all the time but they were in that moment comrades, teammates, friends.

Everything went back to normal time after that. They filed out of the bank and made their way back to the van easily. Jasper stepped on the gas as soon as they were in and not too soon they were out of town speeding toward their safe house. Cheers had erupted as soon as they had left town, everyone was clapping each other’s backs and smiling gleefully. Clarke ripped off the mask and sat back leaning against the inside of the van, she let out a shaky breath as if she’d been holding it all this time.

“WELL DONE CLARKE!” Raven’s voice rose above the other cheers. And then soon everyone was patting Clarke on the back and congratulating her. Clarke grinned at all of them. She hadn’t thought of ever joining them like this until O had suggested it, after that she’d known it was what she wanted to do and she was so glad she’d done it.

Bellamy sat across from Clarke smiling inwardly. He was actually pretty proud of Clarke, she’d done really well. As the cheers started to fade Bellamy leaned forward and rested his hand on her knee ignoring the electric zing he felt. She looked up in surprise.

“You did great Princess. Well done. Who’d have thought you’d be a brave princess.” Bellamy let his grin show when Clarke turned bright red.

“Thanks” Clarke replied with a sheepish smile. But then her eyes noticed his hand was still in place on her knee. Bellamy pulled back immediately but slowly enjoying the blush’s contrast to Clarke’s blonde hair. He remembered how that same blush that had inhabited her face for the whole time he had taught her to shoot.

 

___

 

_“This way Princess.” Bellamy stalked off down a narrow corridor after Clarke had been briefed. She had to run to catch up with him._

_“Where are we going?” She asked breathlessly, still trying to keep up with him._

_“To teach you to shoot.”_

_“Oh.” This worried Clarke she’d never been one for violence but if it was necessary then she would do it._

_They arrived at a large room that had 5 targets set up at the end. Bellamy told Clarke to wait at the door while he went to set them up but Clarke obviously didn’t listen and she wondered over to the 20 guns lined up against the cold concrete wall. There were three different kinds but Clarke didn’t know the difference except the sizes. Clarke pickedone up and was shocked by the weight of it, she let out a little huff as she put it back down. _

_There was a smug chuckle behind her and she turned to find Bellamy smirking at her._

_“Heavy huh?” His chuckle continued._

_“A little” She admitted._

_“ Don’t worry I’ll give you a light one.” Bellamy went to the other end of the line and picked up the three at the end measuring their weight. “Take this one,” He said as he passed her the smallest._

_To Clarke’s relief it was lighter. Bellamy led her over to the targets and started to show her how to hold the gun and the best technique to shoot. Clarke tried to listen to all his tips and then set herself up at the line._

_“Wow Clarke. Wait until I’m also behind the line.” Clarke blushed_

_“Sorry.”_

_“So just line up and take your position to see if it is ok. Then I’ll give you ammo.”_

_Clarke let her gun drop, “Bellamy I’m not going to shoot you, don’t worry. Besides you don’t care about shooting people when you’re out in the field”_

_“That’s different and you know it. We don’t want to kill anyone and we’re not going to, it’s just a necessary precaution.” Bellamy said this without venom but it sounded like he’d said it quite a few other times, probably trying to convince peaceful freaking Finn. Clarke wondered how and why he was even here but she didn’t care to much to ask._

_She lifted her gun to her shoulder trying to take into account everything Bellamy had said._

_“This ok?” She said when in position._

_“Yeah, um, just there” he touched Clarke’s hip and twisted around a bit to the right. “Um er yeah that’s better” Bellamy looked down to where his hand was still on her hip and he quickly took it off muttering “yeah good um…”_

_Clarke seemed oblivious to hiss distraction but when she turned around her face was bright red, clearly she had noticed. Bellamy realised how much he liked the contrast between her face and hair, they suited each other perfectly. Bright red to vibrant blonde. He smiled lazily at her forgetting that he was there to actually do something._

_Clarke’s blush deepened, “So um can I have ammo now?” She asked quietly getting distracted by his lopsided real smile that she had never seen before._

_Bellamy woke up to this and shook his head to rid them of those thoughts._

_“ Yes” He left to get the ammo from a cupboard, giving time for them both to recover and to question what actually just happened._

_He returned to show her how to load the gun and then soon Clarke was practising on the targets. She had a pretty good shot, another one of the things that surprised Bellamy, this princess was full of them._

_“Nice Clarke, you’re pretty good.” He said after Clarke finished her last round and he saw the familiar blush appear on her face, he vowed to himself to see more of it._

~~~

What was Bellamy thinking? He could not fall for the Princess no matter how much he liked it when she blushed.

 

~~~

 

Wells did not believe their theory. It was not Clarke, she was not a criminal, she must be being forced to do it or coerced. There was another explanation.

 

Wells set about trying to find Clarke. He knew he couldn’t find where they were hiding out so he tried to find their targets. That was his new purpose in life; prove Clarke’s innocence.


	5. One month and 6 days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke, Finn and Bellamy redistribute the money they stole.  
> Leading them all to get caught up in fun and games at an orphanage by a little 8 year old girl named Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just a little side plot for Clarke, it's shorter than previous chapters. And I will return to it nearer the end I think. I wanted to include more on the relationships between Finn, Clarke and Bellamy but that had to wait because I didn't think that was quite right in this setting.   
> Hope you like it, remember comments are always appreciated!! :)

The day after Clarke’s first robbery she, Finn and Bellamy were the ones sent to redistribute the money back to the people. Obviously they had to keep some for themselves so that they could live but most of it would go to orphanages, homeless shelters and general charities.

 

Clarke was going because it was a way for her to see the good they did, she wanted to experience all of what they did (the good and the bad). Finn was going because he hadn’t done the robbery and Bellamy always did everything, as he was the leader.

 

They started off with a few homeless shelters. They would give a reasonable, but not excessive amount in cash to some, and to others they would buy blankets, clothes and food.

 

Then they moved on to orphanages. Giving money and time to them.

On their last visit a little girl tugging on her sleeve as she left stopped Clarke,

“Are you here to take one of us to your home?” the little girl asked in a high sweet voice breaking Clarke’s heart,

“I’m sorry I’m not but I am here to help you.” Clarke knelt beside the girl. She beamed,

“Really?” The hope in her voice made Clarke so proud of what she’d done.

“Yes really. In fact I just gave lots of money to your home so that you could have a much better time here.”

“Thank you!” The girl wrapped her arms around Clarke in a weak hug. Clarke grinned looking up to see Finn and Bellamy both gazing down at her with smiles on their faces too.

“What’s you name?” The girl asked as she pulled back from the hug. Clarke worriedly looked up to see Bellamy nod at her; she let out a relieved sigh,

“My name’s Clarke. What’s yours?”

“Lexa” The girl squeaked and then she dragged Clarke by the hand with a surprising amount of force back down the corridor into the main part of the orphanage. There was a little protest from the receptionist but Lexa’s pleading convinced the receptionist to let them pass. The two men passed through also with them

Lexa showed them where they slept, ate and learnt and by the time they reached the playroom most of the children had joined them. Finn had a little boy called Nyko on his shoulders and Bellamy had a swarm of teens, girl and boys alike, around him. Clarke smirked at the way the girls cooed over him, and how the boys seemed to already worship the ground he walked on.

On time Bellamy looked up from them all to see Clarke’s smirk and she was surprised to see a real genuine lopsided smile appear on his face. They stared at each other for a short moment completely content until Lexa demanded Clarke’s attention once again.

The playroom to Clarke’s horror was filled with mostly broken toys, the walls were a bland white colour and the only thing they had to play with was paint. Although Clarke agreed very much with that form of playing she made a vow to return here with as many toys as she could carry.

The group soon filled the room and the noise began to attract all the other adults to see what was going on. Lexa and Clarke were painting together, Finn and many little boys were attempting to play tag in a small area, and Bellamy and his followers were all in a circle chatting away.

A tall dark skinned woman, who seemed to emanate authority, wondered over to Clarke and also admired her paintings.

“That is very good,” She spoke to Clarke,

“Thank you” Clarke replied in shock.

“You know we’ve been thinking of redoing this room.” The woman mused, “the walls need a bit of colour don’t you think? and well we were just had the idea to paint it and seeing as you can paint and the children love you. We would love it if you would paint a mural for us.”

Even more surprised Clarke agreed and started straight away on it.

 

But soon they had to leave and on the way out Clarke promised to come back as soon as she could.

 

~~~

 

She kept that promise the next day and the next for weeks until the mural was done.

She then began to teach the children to paint and soon enough she became a regular there.

But one day she never turned up. The children and staff were devastated but they soon moved on.

Lexa though continued to hope that her role model would one day return. She kept that hope until one day when she was 16, 8 years later, she saw a blonde woman and back haired man come up the steps into the orphanage.

 

~~~

 

Looking back on that time in her life Clarke was proud. She had loved it but it may not have been the smartest move for a criminal on the run.

She did not regret one bit of it so when she was forced to run she vowed to one-day return with Bellamy to see that place once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to include Lexa somehow and this seemed to just pop up and i know this is not exactly the most believable thing, i.e. Clarke, Bellamy and Finn just being allowed into an orphanage full of children without being checked but oh well, it was fun to write and i hope it was fun to read.   
> More on Wells next chapter as i will return to the main plot and don't worry there will be a Bellarke moment coming up that may include a jealous Bellamy...


	6. 3 Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While scouting a possible Clarke spots a familiar face.  
> Later on she yells at Finn and talks to Bellamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me ages! not writers block just time and i had so much to write! so many ideas and stuff.   
> Bellarke is getting there finally so enjoy, hopefully!

Wells knew walking through the grand arches of the Grounder bank that this would defiantly be a target for the hospital gang. That was their name now-‘the hospital gang’-because that was their most known crime. The police had identified other crimes before Clarke’s abduction but they still had no leads, on where they were or who they were but they did know why they did what they did. They stole from banks that had in themselves done criminal acts; money laundering, stealing etc.

He had sat in front of his laptop researching possible targets for days after they figured that out and her had come up with several possibilities. The Grounder bank was the 2nd he had visited today.

It had been accused of in some way stealing money, Wells did not know the specifics but he did know the charges against the bank had been dropped. Looking around, though, at the high ceiling and imposing security guards Wells was certain this would be a target. He just didn’t know when.

 

~~~

 

Clarke, Raven, Finn and Bellamy walked casually through the huge doors at the front of the Grounder bank. They were on a scouting mission, another part of Clarke’s education and a possible target.

They were to look at the amount of security to see if they could even consider a robbery. Raven had come along because she needed to take a look at something ‘techy’ and Finn had refused to stay behind. Clarke knew that it was because he wanted to protect them both but seriously? They would be fine and anyway Finn had no claim over either of them, he was just being plain stupid. Clarke harrumphed to herself but obviously not silently because she got quizzical looks from all of them.

“What’s wrong?” Finn asked Clarke as they started to line up in a queue, Raven and Bellamy were lined up in another. Annoyance sprang up in Clarke.

“Nothing Finn, I’m fine. Ok?” Clarke began to scan the area as Bellamy had taught her.

“I know when something’s up Princess, tell me.” Finn stared down at Clarke trying to get her attention.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Why not? Bellamy seems to be allowed to.”

“Oh will you just be quiet.” Clarke’s annoyance was building into anger. She always seemed to get like this with Finn but he never seemed to notice. That was until now - she must have put to much venom into her rebuttal.

“Sorry.” Finn’s head dropped to the floor making Clarke feel guilty. She always tried her best to be polite after all they had to work together.

“Hey Finn.” Clarke softened her voice and turned to look at him. “Finn? Look at me please.” Finn slowly brought his head up to look at her. “I’m sorry ok? I just you know…” She shrugged and leaned in to whisper, “I just want to get this right. I don’t want to get distracted right now.” Finn nodded and smiled at her, she smiled tentatively back. Maybe she had been too nice she thought regretfully. Finn’s smile seemed to suggest that he had taken her comment too much in the wrong way.

Clarke sighed deciding to deal with Finn later. 

Their line was moving slower than Bellamy and Raven’s and she looked over to see Bellamy’s eyes flick away from hers. Had he been staring? 

Shaking that thought from her head Clarke continued her assessment of the area. 

There were 2 guards by the door and CCTV cameras everywhere. There was too much security, she thought riley, they would never be able to rob here.

Just as she was about to turn back to Finn, her eyes caught sight of a familiar man standing by the entrance. His dark skin, hair and eyes sent shock waves through Clarke’s body and she froze.

 

Wells?

It was wells.

But it couldn’t be.

How?

How?

How?

 

Clarke couldn’t tear her sight away from her best friend. 

Wells’ eyes skimmed over the area and the people but they did not settle on anyone. Clarke watched as her best friend, former best friend turned his back on her and she didn’t know what was worse; that he was here or that he hadn’t recognised her.

Clarke couldn’t move, couldn’t breath, her breath had been knocked out of her. She felt faint.

Finn had noticed her frozen form.

“Clarke? Clarke? What’s wrong?” He whispered worriedly while shaking her arm.

Slowly Clarke found her voice just enough to squeak out

 “I… I … I’ll be in the car. You continue, ok?” She rushed through the open doors and didn’t look back.

Once down the white marble steps she nearly sprinted to their car disregarding any other pedestrians in her panic. She flung the door open nearly ripping it off its hinges and sat in the back. Her breath came quick and fast and soon she couldn’t breath again. Hyperventilating for what seemed like ages Clarke began to process what had just happened.

 

She had been at a bank.

She had seen Wells.

Wells, her best friend- former best friend (she kept forgetting that) the one thing she did miss.

But Wells had not seen her.

That was good, right?

 

Her breath did come back, slowly as she began to calm down and she processed that what had just happened was nothing. Or was it? She didn’t let her mind think about that yet.

Clarke felt exhausted so she lied down and let her mind drift to sleep.

She welcomed the blank relief.

  

~~~

 

“Clarke? Clarke? We’re back. You need to wake up……”

 

Clarke moaned and ignored the intruding voice.

 

“Clarke, princess, wake up. Come one… “

 

“Go away Bellamy, let me sleep. Please.”

“I’m not Bellamy” Clarke could hear the frown on who she had presumed was Bellamy but was actually Finn’s face.

“The same applies to you then. Stop calling me that too” Clarke kept her eyes shut and was about to roll over but the ground, or the backseat of the car, disappeared from beneath her. Cold air rushed in through an open door and then she was in the warm arms of a boy she did not want to be in the arms of.

 

“Put me down!” Clarke’s eyes rushed open as she squirmed to get out of Finn’s arms but he refused to let go of her. Marching forwards without seeming to mind Clarke’s glare, Finn walked into the small house they were occupying for now and then he lowered her onto the nearest bed/sofa. The one Bellamy had forced upon her.

“Better?” Clarke couldn’t deny that she was more comfortable than in the car, but now that she was awake the images from earlier were rushing back to her and she had no intention of sleeping.

Sitting up Clarke dropped her glare and she rested her head on her hands, not letting the tears come.

“What happened Clarke?” The sofa lowered beside Clarke as Finn sat down. He rested his hand on her knee, and lifted her chin to meet his gaze. He didn’t say anything, just raised his eyebrow questioningly.

“Wells. I saw Wells. He was there,” Clarke blurted out.

“What?” Finn’s yell alerted Raven who up until now had been studiously ignoring them on the other of the small room.

“Who’s Wells?” She asked.

“He’s my best friend. Was. He was my best friend. He was at the bank. I saw him. But don’t worry he didn’t see me. It was just a shock you know?” Clarke spoke solely to Raven.

“Oh Clarke. I’m so sorry. It must have been horrible.” Finn muttered soothing words.

“Huh.” Was all Raven’s reply as she saw Finn’s obvious moves. Clarke leaned away from him. But not getting the picture Finn moved back closer to her wrapping his arm around her back along with continued mutters about how hard it must have been. Clarke jumped up, she was fine now, her reaction had just been from shock and now she wanted to know why Wells had been there, she did not however want to be comforted by Finn, her EX boyfriend who wouldn’t get the picture.

“Just shut up Finn!! Just stop. I’m fine, I’m ok. I don’t need to be comforted and I almost certainly don’t want comfort from you. Get the picture yet? I don’t love you anymore! I thought I made that clear when we broke up. Why are you continuing to pursue me?”

Finn opened his mouth to reply but Clarke didn’t let him “You know what I don’t care, I don’t want to know the reason. Just like I didn’t want to know why you would were using me. Why you would cheat on Raven. You’re just a dick and you cannot make up for that with any amount of effort. We’re done.”

Clarke stormed out of the room catching a glance from Raven that she took to mean- _You go girl!!_

The house was too small for Clarke’s liking so slipped out the back door and started to walk down the long path of the garden.

 

The cold air was refreshing, it helped clear her head.

What’s done is done with Finn. There was no point wondering if she had been too harsh at least he would back off now.

Now she had to figure out why Wells had been there. He could have been at the bank for the obvious reasons or he could have been there for a reason that was connected to her.

How though? Had he just thought he saw her on the road and followed her in? Had he been there because he thought she might be there? Had he known she’d be there or was she over thinking this?

Wells couldn’t have been there for her that was impossible. But why did she have a feeling that she was wrong?

Sighing to herself because she could never know the answer to these questions she continued down the path.

She hadn’t walked like this in months and she felt free. That was until she spotted a figure on the approaching bench. Her pace slowed as she neared it trying to make her footsteps quieter.

She hadn’t succeeded obviously because the head snapped round to look at her, phew it was only Bellamy. Yeah only Bellamy, it was just the Bellamy that made her heart race, the Bellamy that looked so good with his hair all tousled, the Bellamy she had almost kissed, and the Bellamy that had treated her like a prisoner for her first month (to be fair she had sort of been their prisoner anyway). Clarke lingered on the way his smile lit up his face making warmth spread through her. She defiantly liked his hair tousled.

 

~~~

 

_Bellamy and her had had their arguments. They’d had huge swearing matches and quiet deadly ones. Ones that had sent their friends running out the door and ones that they had come to see. They were over the little things and the big things; where should we rob next? Was Clarke to be trusted? What food to buy and who gets to have which bed. They were silly and serious but with each one Clarke had got to know Bellamy better and better. She’d had become a trustworthy partner, medic and maybe even leader. No matter what the argument was on they always finished it and they always compromised. It worked for both of them._

_“No. I will not take it, the others need it more than me.”_

_Bellamy groaned, Clarke looked to good when she was being serious; then again Bellamy always thought Clarke looked good._

_“Clarke I’m being practical. You need to take this bed, we need our medic ready to go at anytime and if you don’t get enough sleep then you won’t be able to. You’ll be grouchy, irritable and more importantly you’ll make mistakes. Any good doctor should know that.” Bellamy’s eyes pleaded with Clarke to give in._

_“Fine.” Clarke submitted reluctantly. His argument had been valid and as much as she hated to admit it she agreed._

_“Thank you.” Bellamy breathed a sigh of relief. This had not been a big fight; it had been private and quick. The larger ones were too exhausting and too hot._

_“On one condition.” Clarke added slyly, looking up from under her lashes, she knew Bellamy would agree, this always seemed to make him flustered. Clarke didn’t know to be more pleased or worried about that thought. Did he have feelings for her? How? It has only been 2 months and she had first been their sort of prisoner._

_“Wait… what?” Bellamy broke Clarke out of her thoughts._

_“ Please.” She ignored her worry deciding that she enjoyed teasing him too much._

_“What? Um… yeah?” Bellamy stuttered, blinking rapidly._

_“You take the second best bed. You also need to sleep well.” Bellamy smiled a devilish smile and Clarke realised the flirting effects had worn off. Bellamy stepped closer to her and stopped when they were less than a centimetre apart._

_“Sure Princess, what ever you say.” He leaned down and Clarke froze with the realisation that he was going to kiss her. With a second to deliberate Clarke choose to go with, besides she wanted to and she was a rebel now anyway._

_A loud cough broke them apart before they had even truly touched and Clarke turned annoyed to see Finn standing in the door way looking very annoyed._

_Bellamy looked from Finn to Clarke and then left the room. Clarke had not seen his face but the next time they talked he did not mention anything._

_Clarke had almost screamed at Finn then too._

_~~~_

 

 Clarke went to go sit by Bellamy on the rickety old bench. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes until he spoke quietly,

“What happened?”

“It was nothing, I just saw an old friend. It was just a shock.”

Bellamy breathed a sigh of relief, “You scared me there Princess.”

Chuckling Clarke replied, “I don’t think it was anything to worry about. He didn’t see me. Which I guess…” She trailed off looking down at her hands, which she realised were freezing cold.

“Yeah I know.” Bellamy reached out to take Clarke’s hands and he began to warm them up. Surprised Clarke looked up, “Seeing an old friend is hard. It happened to me when I say an bunch of old friends one time after the first few months doing this. None of them recognised me either.”

“Who were they?”

“College friends, I wasn’t that close with any of them. But it hurt all the same. I hadn’t seen them since I left college after my mother died.” His face dropped, hiding it from Clarke.

“Oh Bellamy I’m sorry I didn’t know.” Clarke’s hands were warm now so she took her left hand out of his, missing the feeling for a moment but put it under his chin to lift it. His eyes were glassy with simmering tears. Instinctually Clarke leant in the rest her forehead against his.

“I… it’s ok really. My mum she wouldn’t have wanted this for me and O but we couldn’t not do anything…”

“You don’t have to explain” Clarke mumbled under her breath, she could feel his against her check.

“Clarke?” Bellamy’s eyes lifted to look straight into hers. Her heartbeat doubled and then Bellamy leaned in to capture her lips in his.

The kiss was soft and sweet. There was passion behind it but in that moment it was all she wanted. It was perfect.

 

 But it ended too soon as they both pulled apart at the sound of O’s worried call,

“CLARKE!!!!!!! BELLAMY!!! COME QUICK! FINN IS GOING BONKERS!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?  
> (comments always appreciated, well more than appreciated!)
> 
> More next on Bellamy and Clarke!! 
> 
> I know i didn't mention the previous chapter's plot but it didn't seem to fit in. That is just a another part of rebel Clarke's life now so it won't need to be mentioned that much, but it will come up in later chapters.
> 
> Also jealous crazy Finn coming up.


	7. Still 3 Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn's going crazy.

 

Bellamy and Clarke rushed up the path and back to the house as quickly as their legs would carry them.

As they neared the house they could only hear part of the commotion going on inside. Octavia was waiting outside for them with Lincoln and Jasper, she hadn’t needed to call twice.

“Where the hell have you been?” Octavia roared as they stopped, panting, in front of her. Bellamy tried to ask what was going on but Octavia beat him to it,

“Finn is going psycho! He’s got a gun and he’s waving it around like a lunatic. It’s already gone off twice and it could have hit someone. Someone could be DEAD! But who the fuck knows what he’s doing! I mean it’s not the Finn we know.”

Lincoln made sense of Octavia’s wild ramblings, “We were in the fields training when we heard a gunshot. We sprinted here only to find the doors all locked and the sound of Finn babbling away to the others inside about how he did everything ‘FUCKING RIGHT.’ That’s when Octavia called you.”

Octavia cut him off with “Speaking of that, where were you? And why are both your lips puffy….” Even in this situation Octavia managed to notice everything. Clarke flushed scarlet inviting wide eyes from O. Bellamy let out an exasperated sigh and turned back to Lincoln.

“We have no clue as to what he’s going on about but when Raven tried to calm him down the gun went off again. Jasper tried to look in and see if anyone was hurt but before he or any of us could see anything someone, likely Finn, shut the blinds.”

There was a silence when Lincoln finished, inside and outside the house. Bellamy wondered if Finn could hear them.

“Fuck….” Clarke let out. All eyes turned to her. “I think I know why…”

She couldn’t continue. The idea that her rejection could have done this to Finn, that losing her had changed him to this seemed impossible. What had she done? Could she have stopped this? No she couldn’t but still it all just made her want to crumble and cry. But she didn’t let the tears fall.

Jasper was the one to ask the obvious question, “WHY?” He nearly screamed at her. Maya and Monty were both in danger and he did not take kindly to Clarke’s hesitation.

“I… um kinda told Finn that it was officially over between us, even though it was over ages ago. He just wouldn’t stop pursuing me and it had to end. I don’t regret what I did, it needed to be done.”

“Well thank fuck you finally did that.” Octavia breathed, “But what are we going to do now? It’s not like there’s any easy solution that.”

Bellamy finally spoke, “One of us has got to get inside,”

“I’ll do it.” Clarke said without hesitation.

“No way.” Bellamy replied.

“Bellamy, I need to do this. Finn won’t accept anyone else in and I’ll be the most likely person to subdue him.”

“What will you say?” He couldn’t help wonder if she would take Finn back even after what just happened between them.

“I won’t take him back.” Clarke said as if reading his mind, “I’ll just get him to put down the gun. Then I’ll open to doors for you to come in and we’ll go from there.”

“Bell, she’s right. She’s the only one who can do this.” Octavia added.

“Okay.” Bellamy surrendered. Clarke turned to the door but Bellamy impulsively grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss. It was short and unendurable sweet, it begged for Clarke to come back to him and to stay safe. It also knocked her breath away.

They parted and Bellamy whispered into her ear, “Don’t you dare get hurt in there Princess.” Clarke could only nod in silence. She could do this.

 

All three of the on lockers smirked at each other. Even in a serious situation as this they all still managed to feel smug. For they were the ones who had bet in favour of this outcome.

 

Clarke pulled back first and turned to the door.

 

_Knock Knock Knock._

 

“Finn, it’s me. Open up.”

 

 There was a mixture of noises inside the house. They could all hear a pair of footsteps walk cautiously to the door. There were other noises too; muffled sniffs and laboured breathing, whispered shouts and quietened cries. But no-one could make sense of any of them.

 

“Only you Clarke.” Finn’s voice was gruff from stress.

“Okay.”

The door opened slightly but shut before she could take a step inside.

“The others need to move back from the door. NOW.”

 

Clarke looked back to Bellamy and grabbed his hand. She held it for a short second then she pushed it away.

“Do as he says,” She whispered to all of them. Unwillingly, they all stepped around 10 paces back. Bellamy’s eyes were screaming at Clarke as she turned back to the door.

“They have.” Clarke spoke with surprising strength and confidence.

The door opened more this time and Clarke stepped in.

All Bellamy could see was a faint amber glow from the lights and blood on the carpet. He stepped forward instinctually and the door slammed shut leaving his Princess on the inside and him, helpless, on the outside.

 

“Relax Bell. Clarke’s a badass, she’ll be fine.” Octavia spoke from beside him, her hand resting on his shoulder.

“I know.” He replied to O, then he spoke to just himself,  “brave Princess.”

 

Bellamy straightened his back and prepared for the door to reopen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's shorter than the last few. I wanted to give you a new chapter this week but i've been really busy so this was the compromise.  
> The next few will also be shorter than the beginning ones but they'll be jammed packed with Bellarke!! :)   
> I live in Britian so i have not watched the latest episode!! BUT i'm looking forward to it hugly! Just saw 2x11!! so come cry with me on tumblr! Callie167 =me!!   
> Hope this chapter was enjoyable! please i need feedback to improve and make me carry on!   
> THANKS FOR READING!!


	8. 4 Months (and 3 months)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month after the Finn incident and the next edition of the Finn incident!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took ages for me to write! sorry! Please forgive me ;)  
> Hope you enjoy!

They were back at the warehouse Clarke had first been ‘imprisoned’ at. They had left it around 3 months ago and now returning there was a melancholy feeling that hung in the air.

“You ok?” Bellamy moved forward from the door to place his hand on Clarke’s back.

“Yeah, it’s just… memories.” Clarke smiled fondly remembering her first few weeks free here. The time she learnt to use a gun, the time she and Octavia had truly bonded, the impromptu parties and the shouting matches. This place would always be special to her even if it also reminded her of Finn.

“I know what you mean.” Raven said as she limped pass Clarke’s back into the large room. Everyone filed in after her but instead of making the usual ruckus everyone stood quietly in a circle, around the small pile of ashes and stone in the middle of the room that usually made up the always burning fire. Clarke could feel the sadness like a blanket smothering her.

“Hey guys?” She said and everyone looked up as she stepped into the centre. “I know we’ve had a hard time this past month or so and I know it’s taken a toll on everyone, even the ones who didn’t like him … so much” Clarke coughed trying to hide the way her voice had broken but no one missed it. “But we’ve got to remember why we’re here. Why were doing this and what Finn would’ve of wanted us to do. We are here to help people. We are here to defend the weak and we are here to give them what is rightfully theirs back to them! And we can’t let this past month stop us! We have to keep going. We will get through this tough time and we will keep pushing on! Because what we do to survive does not make us who we are. We are doing what’s right and that’s what counts. It mattered to the old Finn so lets make it count.”

Clarke was not one for making inspirational speeches, that was Bellamy’s job, but it seemed that this time it was hers.

Everyone’s faces softened at her words and soon they began to plan a new mission.

Bellamy stood in awe of Clarke. His princess was now a rebel. She’d been through the worst out of all them, and she was now one of the strongest. He was proud of her and in love with her, both things he was reluctant to say out loud.

“Bellamy?” Clarke turned around from the small huddle the group had made, “Come on, we can’t do this without you” She waved him forward giving him the smile that simultaneously switched his heart to overdrive and also tore it out of his chest. Clarke’s eyes glinted as if daring him to move.

“So you’re admitting that you need me?” He said it sarcastically but Clarke’s serious reply took him by surprise.

“Yes I do. We do.”

“Well then I better help out then.” He smiled at her and nudged her arm as he walked to stand beside her.

His arm rested on her back as they both turned back to the table. While they were simultaneously remembering their kiss so long ago Octavia and Raven watched suspiciously from the other side of the table.

Octavia whispered to Raven, “Did you see what I saw?”

“Yes.” She gave a mischievous look to O.

“And you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Yes.”

“Right then it’s settled”

“We’re going to play matchmaker.” Raven finished O’s thought.

 

Maya had not really known Finn but as she looked around at her friends she remembered the past month and how it had all affected them in different ways. How Finn’s sacrifice had helped them continue. He had sacrificed himself for them all, including Clarke.

 

~~~

 

_The door shut behind Clarke with a deep thud. Everyone in the room stared dumbstruck up at her. Finn stepped towards her but Clarke’s hand flew up to stop him her mind was focused on something else: the deep red blood on the carpet. The blood was seeping down the carpet in rivers to meet he and so her eyes followed the trial. They were met not with a lake or pond but an ocean of blood all pouring out of Raven._

_“What happened?” Clarke hissed._

_“I accidentally shot my gun.” Finn said,_

_“I know that. But that is not a gun wound.” The blood was not coming from a small hole somewhere on the front of Raven. It was coming from her head, a great big gash on the back of her head._

_“It didn’t hit her, or anyone but she fell back in surprise and tripped. Her head hit the table.”  His hand weakly gestured to the small coffee table that had been flung to the other side of the room. Clarke’s eyes zeroed in on the corner where she could see the drying blood._

_“How long has she been hurt?” Her mind was already racing ahead of her question. What she would need, what she would need to ignore and how she was going to fix Raven._

_“About 5 maybe 10 minutes” Fury rose inside Clarke and she turned towards him readying herself for a fight but the look on his face stopped her. He was completely and utterly drained. He was completely whithite, no gray actually gray as an old, tired worn out sheet and the look of despair in his face spoke true to the love he still had for this girl. Clarke snapped her head back to look at Raven, she noticed Wick kneeling beside her, his head on her chest. Muffled sounds of his cries forced Clarke to focus._

_Raven was not going to die._

_Not if Clarke had anything to do with it._

_“Right” Clarke almost yelled. “Firstly Finn” She turned to him and snatched the gun out of his hand, “Thank you very much. Bellamy!”_

_The door opened immediately and Clarke barely had time to be thankful for Bellamy by her side._

_“Bellamy, you deal with Finn.” He nodded at her, completely focused on his task just as she was. “Second. Wick stop crying Raven’s not dead. Not yet. It’s our job to fix her and we’re going to do it right. Get up I’m going to need space.” She moved lightning fast to kneel beside Raven._

_“I need towels, lots of them. Bandages, lots of them too. Water- preferably boiled, and my kit. Everyone go!”_

_It was like starting a sprint race. Finn had shot the gun but Clarke had started it. Everyone sprang into action, racing against time to save this one girl. Clarke got all that she needed in record time, Finn was put into a makeshift prison, Wick got up and manned up too and everyone else did what they could to not stand still or distract Clarke._

_This was proof that as a team, they were the best._

_~~~_

_“How is she?” Wick whispered, fearing the answer. It had been 5 hours since Clarke had come in to save the day and while Wick didn’t doubt their makeshift doctor’s ability, he did doubt that she had not been too late._

_“She’s stable Wick. That’s all I can say for now. The wound is closed and cleaned but that doesn’t mean she’ll get better. Without any equipment I can’t tell if she’ll wake up and even if she does I can’t say for sure if she’ll know who we are. Head wounds are like that, deceptive.”_

_Clarke was never one to sugar coat things for her friends but the pain that contorted Wick’s face made her regret that she hadn’t. But it was the truth, the hard cold undeniable truth._

_“Where’s Bellamy?”_

_“With Finn.” Replied Jasper from behind her. He knew Wick would not be able to reply. Jasper and Maya, who hadn’t separated from each other since the incident, had also heard Clarke’s assessment of Raven._

_“Thanks” Clarke pushed walked past Jasper and gave them a small nod as she went back outside. Finn was being held in the small barn outside the house- more like a cottage as it was very small and no one wanted to be that close to Finn._

_So what was she going to do with Finn? The options ran through Clarke’s mind as she stalked over to the heavy wide doors. There was no denying Finn had to be punished. They couldn’t just let him go along as he had, he was a danger. A madman among criminals- but was he really a madman? Finn was just… just… Clarke was still trying to defend the one she had once loved as she approached the wooden doors of the barn._

_Inside she followed the glowing light of candles to be met with the scene of Bellamy holding Finn up by his t-shirt, they were face to face._ _The pure fury in Bellamy’s eyes made her dash forward and drag him away from Finn._

_“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” she yelled at Bellamy’s furious face. He didn’t reply, his eyes were purely focused on Finn, unmoving unfaltering in their hatred. “Bellamy you’re shaking, what did he say? What happened?” Clarke whispered so that Finn wouldn’t hear. She didn’t want to give Finn the satisfaction._

_Bellamy still wouldn’t look at her. “Bellamy, please. Look at me.” Her hand on his cheek forced him to turn his head and as soon as his eyes settled on hers he started to calm down. “Come on lets go.” Clarke dragged out a stunned Bellamy back outside. She didn’t let their hands part._

_~~~_

“First thing first, that kiss. Can we just ignore it, please. For now at least, there’s too much going on for that.”

Completely taken aback by her change in conservation Bellamy didn’t think to guard his facial expression and all Clarke saw was the look of pure sadness on Bellamy’s face. “I’m not saying it didn’t mean anything! Please don’t think that, it’s just we need to focus on what to do with Finn first.”

Recovering Bellamy replied, “No I agree, yeah right let’s focus of Finn first. Yeah.”

“Good” Clarke sighed relieved she really did not have the energy to figure out her feelings right now, “So what happened back there?”

“He just … just really hit my buttons. You know? First he wouldn’t stop going on about you, he started out all sad then turned to fury. And then he threatened you and then me and it all just escalated from there. I think he just really wants you back, like he’ll do _anything_ to get you back.”

“Great now we have a madman in our midst, literally.” Clarke said this with no humor at all.

“ I… just… this isn’t Finn. Simple as that, this is not Finn.”

“I know, so lets go talk to him and figure out if our Finn, the Finn we know, is still there.”  Clarke turned back to go in the door but Bellamy grabbed her arm to stop her,

“Are you sure?”

“Yes” She tried to turn back to the door but Bellamy pulled her back again,

“I mean are you ok?”

“Bellamy I’m fine. Tired and confused and angry and scared but I’m as prepared as I’ll ever be for this so lets just go with fine.”

“Right sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry for checking I’m ok” Bellamy looked up to her and smiled, a soft bitter sweet smile. Then he turned and opened the door,

“After you princess,” Clarke rolled her eyes but entered, she secretly thanked Bellamy for trying to lighten the mood.

As they walked in there was something off that Clarke couldn’t quite place until they rounded the corner to where Finn was, or should have been.

 

That’s what it was, a lack of breathing, just silence.

 

Finn wasn’t there and he wasn’t anywhere else in the barn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, so sorry this took soooo long! Just had to catch all the plots in my head and write them down plus i've been rather busy.   
> Anyway hope it was satisfactory, well except for barely any actually Bellarke but that's coming next chapter defiantly and i'm going to bring back Wells and start to bring this story to a climax.  
> So I can't promise when the next chapter will be coming but it will come!!   
> Thanks so much for reading and as always please comment and kudos, they're really aprreciated!   
> THANKS!

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted by another fanfic and also a youtube video- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mfE0CrlOHhM. So i wanted to explore the idea of Clarke joining up with Criminals, it sounded like a fun idea. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
